


Between the Heaves of Storm

by AfroGeekGoddess



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Blood, Corpses, Episode: s02e03 The Reichenbach Fall, Gen, Podfic Available, References to Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-24
Updated: 2012-10-24
Packaged: 2017-11-16 23:40:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/545087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AfroGeekGoddess/pseuds/AfroGeekGoddess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sounds that John remembers from The Fall. Inspired by John Cage's <i>4'33''</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Between the Heaves of Storm

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings for references to suicide, blood, corpses.

The grey smack of pigeons  
flying from the ledge, the rustle  
of air on skin. The clatter of bike  
against body, kneecaps on cobblestone,  
skull on rock. His tinny voice, echoed  
down the line, broken into binary.  
The slick streak of blood on pavement,  
squelched under feet; the crack of  
ice in his eyes, glasz frozen  
to glassy / colorless / fixed.  
The whisper of green leaves  
through grey sky, the pinpricks of wind.  
His slurred syllables tumbled  
from his mouth, a wretched pile of debris.  
The grunt and heft of men  
lifting flesh, the empty thud of it;  
the scrape of dead knuckles  
on pavement, fingers curled  
like small, pale seashells. His bones,  
collapsed under the weight of his fall,  
the sudden everywhere shattering;  
the distant thrum of  
his heartbeat, a drop of rain  
at the bottom of a well,  
frozen / falling.

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Thanks to Mirith Griffin for her beta review, and for help with the title and the last image. Thanks to SongstersMiscellany for reminding me of John Cage's _4'33''_. The "sudden everywhere shattering" line is a play off of E.E. Cumming's line "carefully everywhere descending" in his _somewhere i have never travellled,gladly beyond_. The title is taken from Emily Dickinson's _I heard a Fly buzz - when I died – (591)_. And, as always, thanks to you for reading.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Podfic: Between the Heaves of Storm](https://archiveofourown.org/works/596405) by [AfroGeekGoddess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AfroGeekGoddess/pseuds/AfroGeekGoddess)




End file.
